Electronic wagering game machines (WGMs), such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Electronic WGMs are capable of collecting and reporting an enormous amount of information. Because casinos are interested in providing interesting and exciting gaming experiences, a single casino may operate a wide variety of WGMs produced by a number of different manufacturers.